The Chronicles of the IDSTC
by The Chronicler of the IDSTC
Summary: This is the main storyline that connects all my stories together. It is headed by my main OC, Jake.


**This is my core storyline for my multidimensional extended universe. This story will follow the adventures of my main OC Jake Wulf. I have other fanfictions which are connected to this story. You do not need to read this story to understand the other storylines. Likewise, you do not need to read all the other storylines to understand this one. All the ideas in this story are mine. This is not a True fanfiction. It Concepts to other stories which are fanfictions and ties them all together. Now this story will probably be very confusing at time. Normally a writer is supposed to show not tell, but I will have to be explaining quite a bit since this is the point of this story. I don't want to go too overboard, however, so there will be some questions that will be left until later.**

Jake walked down a lightly light, white hallway. He wore his ceremonial robes. The robes were thick and covered the large ceremony armor he wore underneath them. The robes had a hood which he pulled over his head. Silver highlights ran throughout the robe. A silver skull was embroidered on the back of his robes. There was also one underneath the shoulder seam. He wore a helmet with a facemask. None of his skin showed from top to bottom. The armor he wore looked like something you would only see in a sci-fi film. He marched down the hallway confidently with long strides. He did own the place after all. A door slid open at the end of the hallway. Inside the room behind the door, a secretary sat at a desk. Behind her, there was a medium-small room, with three doors on each wall. The room was a perfect square. It was grey and dull. The only thing in the room was the secretary. She wore form-fitting armor, with a combat skirt. She wore no helmet, though Jake assumed it was close at hand, able to be reached with a seconds notice. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. On her shoulder was the symbol of a grey caste. This was the symbol of the base's interior work battalion. Without looking up, she said,

"None of the counselors are available right now. They have called for a war council and are now within. If you have something, you wish to discuss with them come back later. I can take a message for you if you want. No guarantee they will read it, or I will even remember to give it to them.

"Uh'm Natalie, Isn't it your job to deliver messages for us. Plus if I wanted to talk to myself, I wouldn't go through you to do it." The girl finally looked up, unabashedly.

"You're late," she said simply. "The others are already inside. Better hurry or you may be overthrown while you're out."

"Why would you say something like that. Is there discontent among the troops?"

"I was merely getting my lord," she said, finally starting to take things seriously.

"As am I, but if you do hear of an insurrection…"

"You will be the first to know."

"Good." Jake walked past her desk and went to the door on the left side of the room from him. It slid upwards, and he walked out through a small corridor onto a balcony which overlooked the Senate. The Senate was extremely large. (Imagine the galactic senate from star wars) It was at least 10 stories tall. His ledge sat at the sixth level. It had to fit at least 2,270 people, and it was currently being refurbished to possibly up that number to over 10,000. The main group sat on the opposite side from my balcony. Only the Counselors were allowed to sit on this side of the room, so there was only one ledge. The other side had a ledge at each story, but only the upper six were used. The lowest levels were for if any of the normal guards wanted to watch the proceedings, which they rarely, if ever, did. Hovering platforms would bring the senators forward to express their ideas or concerns. Currently, a senator, a master knight I believed, was talking about Earth Segarean II system, in dimension Y, along with the 5th time axis. He was reporting how the planet was about to be attacked by an army of hostile alien's that would destroy the planet. This particular earth had suffered a technological setback and was unable to deafen against the invading army. Jake walked to his seat at the edge of the ledge. (Imagine the ledge were Palpatine and Anakin talk during the light show in Revenge of the Sith) He turned to the man sitting next to him. His name was Jason; He was Jake's most trusted ally, and friend He was attired similarly to Jake, except his highlights were electric blue. On his back and shoulder was an electric blue lightning bolt. It wasn't the cartoonish style bolt. It seemed as if it had been plucked from the sky and sown directly on his robes.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Not much," Jason said back. "You just missed the report from the supernatural base world, code name full pantheon, In dimension Y, along with the 1st time axis. Apparently, there's a new and rising demon king/lord thing. We're about to open the floor to debate, which problems we need to apply resources to. Honestly, I think we just need to send a monitor to the situation in the full pantheon dimension. He should be at least an elite knight, because every type of supernatural being that exists, exists in that world. He needs to be decently powerful to hold his own."

"Do I need to send a counselor to monitor the situation?"

"No, if we have to intervene, then most likely, but to just monitor, as long as he can hold his own, he should be fine."

"Now, what about this alien invasion?" The master knight had finished his report, and the floor was now open to discussion. Senator knights tried to talk over each other as they discussed the two presented problems.

"The world they are attacking is pitifully underprepared. They encountered a major set back during the 20th century AD. Hitler died of an unknown disease at a young age in this dimension. While this would seem good for the world as a whole, you know what happens, whenever we try and kill Hitler of early."

"Yes," Jake said, "stroking his helmeted chin. "Hitler seems to be a pith point. While horrible for the world to endure, his premature death causes many more problems than it solves. Usually, it leads to a black world. (Black world is the codename for a completely destroyed, uninhabitable world.)

"As it seems to be heading now," Jason responded.

"But what happened in this world that would leave them unprepared for this specific timeline."

"Well with Hitler's death, World War 2 never started on the scale it did. Oh, there was a war started by Germany, it just started five years after it normally would. It also wasn't nearly as large as World War 2. The only thing it accomplished was giving Germany back the lad it had lost during World War 1."  
"Yes, thank you for the history lesson. Now how does this apply to their inability to defend themselves?"  
"Simple, the nuclear age didn't come about until many, many years after it does in other timelines, and dimensions. Technology is extremely primitive at that age compared to other timelines. They're currently in the early 22nd century AD, yet they have the technology of the early 21st century."

"H'm, that is a problem."

"Yes, so far, I see ways of dealing with the problem. We can either have direct interference. That is, sending our reinforcements to destroy the invading aliens. We could do this in such a way, that the people of that earth are made fully aware of aliens, while not realizing who we are. It will appear simply as two warring factions fighting each other in earth's orbit. This should send them into a state of alertness, and they should spark an arms race. The second option is the silent interference. We can figure out what exactly happened to Hitler, then cure him. Yes, this will cause millions of deaths, but it will save billions of lives. It will also allow the nuclear age to come much earlier and solve hundreds of other problems in that timeline."

"If we did that, could we not simply splice it with the Segarean II branches, dimension X, timeline 4."

"Yes, I guess that is the third option." At this point, Chaos had broken out in the Senate. A stream of magic flew past Jakes' head. Lightning and fire flashed, in the open pit. The wind whipped as many of the knights charged their powers. Jake looked down the row to see the other counselors. They were all sitting calmly, waiting for Jake to make a move. Normally one of them would have put a stop to this by now, but since Jake was here now, the prerogative fell to him.

"Well, I should probably make an announcement before we have to completely rebuild the Senate another time," I said standing up

"Your right, this is a Thursday, not a Monday. The Knights will have to wait a few more days, before destroying it again." Jason said, standing up as well. Jake just shook his head and motioned Jason forward. Jason took a large staff which sat next to his seat and stepped towards the edge of their balcony. When he reached the low guardrail, he brought the staff down hard on the ground. He repeated this action several times, Making a loud noise throughout the entire chambers.

"Order, Order," He shouted, his voice being amplified many magnitudes, so all the knights could hear him. "We have a special treat today. Chancellor Wulf, head counselor, is here to oversee the proceedings. Please take a seat and allow him to speak. The room fell silent as all the knights either took their seats or stood at attention. The railing opened in front of Jake, and a small path extended, to a circular area, where all in the room could see him. He walked out to this area.

"First," Jake began, "I would like to talk about this new demon lord that was spoken of. I missed the conversation, so would the knight be so kind to give a brief rundown of the current situation." A knight piloted his disk forward. "Nick, what seems to be the problem?" Nick did not wear his helmet at the moment. It sat on the railing of his disk. He was tall, around six-foot five-inches. He had black hair and stunning good looks most men would kill for. He had a black arrow tattoo on his cheek. This tattoo marked him as one of Artemis's reincarnated vampire like dark-hunters. He also had a silver skull on his shoulder plate, the same as Jake's. This was the symbol of the stealth battalion. It had three chevrons underneath it, marking him as a master knight.

"Well, something interesting, and unheard of before is taking place in the full pantheon dimension. You know we rarely interfere in this one, since they do have a host of beings that can fully move within their own branch and have similar technology to us when it comes to time and dimension manipulation." Jake just nodded his head. "Well, the current Malachi demon and his son have been playing havoc with the timeline. They believe it is a self-contained occurrence, but they can only see down their own timelines. What they have failed to realize is they have created a second dimension out of their timelines. This strange occurrence has led to something unheard of before. Multiple Malachi exists at the same time. The first timeline was reverted back to its original state, with only very slight changes. The second timeline, however, became full of continuity errors that could lead to total time collapse and destruction."

"I understand that you have special concerns in this situation, Nick." Nick simply nodded in response. "The current Malachi is one of your doppelgangers, and the base for your powers, is that correct?" Nick nodded, a medallion that sat on his chest began to glow. The actual medallion was a silver demon skull, but it glowed with black and red energy. Jake continued his thought. "I would allow you to remain as the monitor in this situation. However, you are one of my best scouts. I can hardly afford for you to stay in one place for so long."

"I understand, chancellor," Nick said bowing.

"That being said, I do need someone who is willing to monitor the situation. I will take volunteers. This invention is only open two elite knights, and master's do to the severity of the world you would be dealing with, and all the risks it entails. Any volunteers?"

"I will go," Jake turned to see who had spoken up. A disk approached him, in it sat a curly, dark-haired man. Ok, a man may be pushing it, he appeared to be only eighteen or nineteen at the most, though Jake knew he was much, much older. The man had on large circular glasses. A lightning bolt scare appeared on his forehead over one of his eyes. He wore a robe. On it's black was a blackish purple orb, marking him as a member of the magic battalion. He also had three chevrons underneath his symbol. "I can go to this world and observe the young demon lord." The man said bowing slightly."

"Sit down, Potter," a shout came from across the room. "You don't know the first thing about dealing with gods and monsters. I, on the other hand, have done so since I was twelve." A third disk approached. In it stood a ripped black-haired teen. He appeared to be the same age as Potter. He had sun-tanned skin and sea-green eyes. The smell of salt-water drifted off of him. On his shoulder was a blue lightning bolt, the same as Jason's. This was the symbol of the elite shock trooper battalion. The new knight also had three chevrons on his armor.

"What makes you think you are more qualified for this mission than me, Jackson?"

"Uhm, because I am. At the age you were first learning how to cast a single spell, I was killing monsters and slaying Titans."

"Well, technically you didn't kill your first titan until you were a little older." This was spoken by a blond-haired, grey-eyed girl who was sitting next to Jackson. On her shoulder was a grey book, held by a brown owl. This was the mark of the research and planning battalion. She only had two chevrons, marking her as only an elite knight.

"I was still younger than Harry was when he killed Voldemort." Percy Jackson said back to his wife. She just rolled her eyes. And as for you Potter, I am more qualified than you simply because I already have a relation to the gods, which is more than I can say for you. I'm not saying I'm more powerful than you, even though we all know I am," Harry's hand tightened on his wand. "I'm just saying I understand their culture better and therefore run less risk of being detected." Harry Potter and Percy Jackson continued to bicker like this for a while longer. Jake just stood there, passively allowing their argument to unfold.

"Are we going to do something or not?" Jake could not mistake this voice. "I either want something to punch, burn, or eat, preferably all three if possible. Now if it's not going to happen, I'm leaving." The pink-haired knight stood up and jumped six stories off his disk. A blue cat caught him out of the air and set him on his feet on the ground. The pair ran out of the room.

"Kirito, please make sure Natsue doesn't burn the palace down again today, reminded him it's Thursday, not Friday. He'll have to wait until tomorrow to do that." Jake commanded

"Why should I?" asked the black robbed swordsman.

"Because, if not, his rampage will most definitely hit your quarters. I will see to it."

"Fine, I'll do it," Kirito said lazily. He flipped off of his disk, hit the floor, rolled and continued running, his wife right behind him. After the commotion, another knight piloted his disk forward.

"Lord Wulf, I would be willing to go on this mission," the knight said bowing. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He appeared to be the same age as the other knight's present. He was not currently in his standard I.D.S.T.C. armor, so his rank and battalion were not clearly visible. He did have a type of armor on, however. Jake quickly assessed that it was the ornate armor of his homeworld.

"I am glad you are willing, John," said Jake, "but you have duties to the Lorian counsel. I can't pull you away from that. This mission is indefinite, you are needed on your earth. You have duties to your Garde." John just nodded his head in acceptance. "Now, Jake continued, "I am going to assign Percy to this case since he is the most qualified. Being a demi-god, he already fits well into this world. Plus, with his advanced abilities, no one will suspect he isn't just another minor god running around."

"Chancellor Wulf someone is here to talk to you." Jake turned around to find Natalie, the secretary he had talked to earlier, standing behind his chair. She had put her helmet on and stood at attention. Jason stood up and turned to her saying quietly,

"The Chancellor is not to be interrupted while he is conducting business."

"I know," She said, "I normally wouldn't interrupt, but it is Him. He will not be kept waiting." Jake understood at once to whom she referred.

"It's ok, Jason," He said in a tone, so his voice was not projected to the whole auditorium. Jake turned to Natalie, "tell him I will be with Him in a second. Wait on the other hand don't tell Him, He already knows." She saluted, about-faced, and walked out of the chamber. Jake turned back to his Senate full of waiting Knights. "I am deploying Percy Jackson immediately, Jason will give you full details." With that Jake turned and walked back towards the door. As he passed Jason, he took a second to talk quietly to him. "Take care of this Alien invasion however you want. All resources are at your disposal, whether you want to do a stealth operation, or a full out assault." Jason nodded and proceeded to move to where Jake had been standing.

Jake heard Jason begin to talk as he left the room. He headed to his office. This was the door directly across from the Senate. Natalie had returned to her seat at her desk. Jake walked behind her and entered his office. His office was mostly white. It had silver highlights running in certain patterns around the room. A large metallic desk faced the door. His office had bookcases against the wall to his left as he entered. It was full of millions of holobooks. Jake reached up and pressed a button on the side of his helmet. With a mechanical noise, the helmet opened up, and Jake removed it from his head. He set the helmet on his desk. With the absence of the helmet, Jake's appearance was finally revealed. He appeared to be no older than any of the other knights. His physical age was indeed only eighteen, though Jake suffered from an acute case of baby-face. Jake had metallic silver hair that shown in the light. His eyes were an equally bright metallic-silver. Jake tried to relax his shoulders as he prepared to enter his private study. This was through a door on the opposite side of the bookshelves. Feeling as relaxed as he could, Jake headed through the study's door. He immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head as soon as he cleared the door.  
"Rise, my son." A man's stately voice said. Jake rose to both feet to face the man before him. The man appeared to be ancient, though physically strong. He was over six-foot six-inches. He had long snow-white hair and a beard that matched in both length and color. He wore a sky-blue suit that had literal clouds floating across it. His tie had a patter of little cherubs playing harps on it. This made Jake chuckle slightly.

"Like my tie?" The old man chuckled as He looked down at it.

"You do know how mad the cherubs would be if they saw you wearing that, right?"

"Why do you think I'm wearing it right now, while I'm in your sanctuary, away from their ever-watchful gaze."

"Hey, You're the one who made them the guardians of your throne, not me."

"Yes, they are quite touchy when it comes to how they have been portrayed in certain cultures." Jake laughed internally. While in cherubs were often portrayed as chubby angel babies that played harps and sung songs all day, the actual cherubim were much, much more intimidating. They were most definitely full-grown adults for one. They were magnificent spirit-beings, not angels exactly, but similar to them. They had four heads and multiple sets of wings. One of their heads was a lion, another an ox, another a bird, and last that of a human. If that wasn't frightening enough, these beings were incredibly powerful and extremely intelligent. But their appearance aside, they were guardians, not love angels. Somewhere along the line Cupid or Eros had gotten confused for these beings. How that happened Jake had no clue, but none the less, the Cherubim hatted it when they were compared to fat babies.

"Anyway," said Jake, "Abba, (Hebrew for father) why have you come here? You rarely visit me anymore."

"Well," the old man said sighing. "I have chosen a new champion and would like you to help train him." Now one incarnation of him I am training personally with the Greek primordials, but I would like you to train an incarnation of him, just to see the difference." Jake was taken aback by this,

"A-A new, Champion?" Jake asked hesitantly, still struggling to come to terms. "You haven't had a new champion since me."

"I know, that's why I want you to train him, and perhaps recruit him for your own army, after he accomplishes his goal of course."

"And what kind of Champion are you training him to be, or will have me training him to be?"

"Nothing like your role. His will be much smaller. Just the ruler of his pantheon of gods. Nothing much."

"And why do you want me to train this specific incarnation of him?"

"Is my curiosity not enough?"

"Come on; I know you already know exactly what would happen if I trained him. Why, though, do you want me to train this specific incarnation of him, and while we're on the subject, just who is this lucky candidate?"

"I'll answer those questions in order. First I want you to train him because he is a splinter being." This news alone shook Jake. He had known several splinter beings. Indeed he himself was the head of one, but they were so rare, he thought he had discovered them all already.

"How, how did he fall under my radar. I thought I had found them all."

"Well, only six of the parts have united so far, and only within three couples of two."

"Well, I guess that might explain it." Jake turned away and stroked his chin.

"So, Caleb, will you do it?" Jake laughed at that.

"I haven't been called that in years. Not since I led my full military into combat so many years ago. But yes, Abba, I will do it. Now, just who is this person."

"It's an incarnation of Percy Jackson."

"Huh, I just sent an incarnation of Percy on a monitoring mission."

"I know."

"So, when do you want to start."

"Whenever, now, in a hundred years, next millennia, it doesn't matter. You will just enter the time stream whenever you are needed."

"Well, I guess I've got nothing to do right now, let's go."

"First, I want to show you the timeline. Come with me." Jake stepped next to the old man, and they disappeared.

Jake and his Abba stood side by side in a swirling black void. It was pure nothingness. In front of them was a mirror-like image that shimmered in the air. They observed Percy Jackson through this mirror.

"Really, he's the one you want?" Jake said, looking at Percy.

"Do you find a problem with him

"No. I don't. It's just; I don't really see him as one of your champions. Sure, he's strong, but there are hundreds of thousands of people in the multi-verse stronger than him." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of him, of course not."

"Not him, but the position I will offer him one day."

"Why would I be."

"You are the only other person I have chosen as my champion in the past several millennia."

"So?" The old man just stayed quiet, observing Jake. "Fine, of course, I'm jealous. I've been the only one who's had this special connection now I'm going to have to share it with some upstart." Jake walked off and disappeared into the swirling nothingness. The old man stayed where He was stroking his beard. He watched as Percy Jackson crawled into bed with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. Though it hurt Him to watch, He stayed looking as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Hope that wasn't to confusing. It will make more sense soon. Anyway, I am going to be uploading a story with ideas of other stories that I want to do that will be connected in this universe. I will also be taking suggestions for which worlds (books, movies, anime, ext.) you would like to see. Either PM me your ideas or leave them in the comments of my other story. I will also be uploading a few other things that you should keep an eye out for. For now, this has been The Chronicler of the IDSTC.**


End file.
